nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 240SX (S13)
The Nissan 240SX (S13) is a compact sports car manufactured by Nissan from 1989 to 1994. The 240SX was available in a fastback, notchback coupé and convertible body style. The Nissan 240SX and the similar European Nissan 200SX model were based on the Australasian Nissan 180SX which was developed as a cheaper sister model to the S13 Silvia but with a hatch and pop-up headlights. The 240SX was available with either a single over-head and dual over-head cam 2.4 litre inline-four KA engine. It went through a facelift in 1991. The Nissan 240SX is commonly present in amateur motorsports and car enthusiasts scenes due to its affordability and mod-friendly chassis. ''Need for Speed: Underground'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: Underground, and is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode challenge 33. It has decent acceleration, moderate handling, and a considerably high top speed. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The Nissan 240SX appears as an unlocked car in Need for Speed: Underground 2. The 240SX has the highest top speed of all starter cars. When fully upgraded, the 240SX performs surprisingly well against cars from higher career stages. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The Nissan 240SX can be purchased for $30,000 in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Nissan 240SX appears in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Carbon as a tuner class tier 1 car. It can be purchased for $20,000, making it the cheapest car, and unlocked upon completing every checkpoint event of the Collector's Edition challenges. The Nissan 240SX is one of the fastest tier 1 cars of the game. Compared to its Mazda class rivals, the 240SX has superior acceleration that is up to par with its Muscle rivals. As previously seen in the Underground series, the 240SX is able to reach a high top speed again. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City as one of the three starting cars alongside the Mazda Mazdaspeed3 & Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition. A 240SX is driven by both Marcus and Poorboy. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as an unlocked tier 1 car with a price tag of $15,000. During the beginning of the career mode, the player is given a pre-modified 240SX to complete a 3-lap Grip event. It can be kept upon winning the race. The Nissan 240SX features impressive cornering performance due to its light RWD platform, making it a solid choice for handling-favoured builds. It can be also become competitive in Drag with power upgrades. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $20,000. It is available for purchase upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 2.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $21,000. At the beginning of the career mode, the player receives a free 240SX that can be kept in their garage. It is one of the slowest accelerating tier 4 cars in the game and is only capable of reaching a top speed of 180 mph (291 kmh). Similar to its last appearance in Need for Speed: ProStreet, its strengths lie in handling. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: Shift as an unlocked tier 1 car with a price tag of $18,000. It is featured with a Car Rating of 1.30 and is incapable of a Works upgrade. The previous performance traits of the Nissan 240SX were generally unaltered taken over by the Shift series. Even though its stock performance may not be as good as other cars within its tier, it is convenient as a tuning project car as the car is quite cheap. The Nissan 240SX is best used in drift events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Nissan 240SX was made available in Need for Speed: World during the fourth closed beta session on April 30, 2010 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it had been featured as an E class vehicle. The 240SX had the lowest top speed (118 mph/190km/h) in the game, mediocre acceleration and a weak nitrous boost. However, it was also featured with great handling traits akin to the Nissan 200SX (S14) and Nissan Silvia (S15). The 240SX was a useful starter car as it could become a competitive C class or even B class car. White The White style was an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costed . It was released on December 16, 2010. Black The Black style was a rotationally available stock cash car that costed , and was initially released on April 30, 2010 during the fourth closed beta session. Before August 22nd, 2012, it could only be purchased from the beginning at the cost of . Coil (Rental) The Coil style is a rental car that could be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session. It was fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Coil (Cash) The Coil style was a previous rental only car that could be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It was fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Zero-Yon The Zero-Yon style was a drag car that costed . It was released on November 14, 2012. It was fitted with Gromlen tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road car with a price tag of $5,000. It is featured with a D 70 performance rating and 2.82 handling rating. The player receives a Drift Alliance 240SX in Shift 2: Unleashed to practice drifting before entering the first drift events. It can be kept after the events. The 240SX can receive the engine of the Nissan Silvia (S15), which can improve its drifting capabilities. However, it can also affect its racing capabilities negatively. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The storyline character Dirt is mentioned in Need for Speed: Underground driving a Nissan 240SX. It is never shown in the game nor is it unlockable for the player. *Similar to the Mazda RX-7, the pop-up lights of the 240SX are permanently engaged in Need for Speed: Underground 2. *A Nissan 240SX must be driven in the bronze tier Race War event of the Challenge Series in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Carbon. *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, a special 240SX can be selected in the Race Day mode for drift. *The Nissan 240SX is available as a Diecast car with a Speedhunters theme in Need for Speed: Undercover. Players have to enter @/;#/+ at the cheat codes menu. Gallery NFSUG_Nissan240SX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' NFSU2Nissan240SXStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSUR PSP Nissan240SX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSCNissan240SXStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCNissan240SXBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) NFSCOTC Nissan240SX.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtC240SXMarcus.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Marcus') NFSCOtC240SXPoorboy.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Poorboy's) NFSPSNissan240SXS13.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSNissan240SXS13BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSNissan240SXS13RyanCopper.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Ryan Cooper's) NFSUCPS2Nissan240SXS13.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSP240SX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNNissan240SXS13Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUCCustom240SX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Player's) NFSUNNissan240SXS13DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) 240sx in nfs shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NissanS13Standard.jpeg|''Need for Speed: World'' NissanS13Coil.jpeg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Coil) NFSWNissan240SXZYD.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Zero-Yon Drag) NFSS2US13.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksS13.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) S2UNissan240SXDriftAlliance.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Drift Alliance) NFSE_Nissan_240SX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Sounds Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Carbon) Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Reward Cars (ProStreet) Category:Diecast cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Reward Cars (Shift 2: Unleashed)